


L'anno dell'amore

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: 2019 - un anno speciale per i "Contrabbandieri di Luchini"Le vacanze estive e di Capodanno della boy squad migliore del mondo (e tutti gli annessi e connessi...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfiction in Italiano (di solito scrivo in Inglese), perché...insomma, è SKAM Italia o cosa???  
> I ragazzi mi hanno letteralmente rapita e non potevo non scriverci qualcosa su.  
> In un mondo ideale, il 2019 sarà per loro l'anno dell'amore (e di un'amicizia che, anche con la presenza di un po' di novità, rimarrà sempre fondamentale per loro).  
> La storia di divide tra il Ferragosto al lago da Giò e il Capodanno a Helsinki.
> 
> Enjoy! ;-)

Era un’estate diversa, quella del 2019, per i “Contrabbandieri di Luchini”, arrivata dopo un anno che definire intenso sarebbe stato riduttivo, e in cui tutto quello che era capitato a Martino, aveva fatto maturare non poco i ragazzi.

Tranne Luchino, ovviamente. Per lui il verbo “maturare” rimaneva relegato solamente a tutto ciò che attiene l’ortofrutta, non certo alla sua attitudine spensierata verso la vita.

Ma nonostante tutti i cambiamenti che si erano affaccianti nelle loro vite in quella prima metà dell’anno, un punto fermo era rimasto, e nessuno aveva minimamente provato a metterlo in discussione: la quattro giorni di Ferragosto al lago da Giò.

E così, dopo aver montato le tende in giardino, per dare al tutto quell’aria da campeggio che faceva tanto estate, aver riso, scherzato, fatto gli scemi e grigliato due salsicce al tramonto, ecco che si trovavano seduti in silenzio intorno al fuoco. Una sensazione familiare di intimità e pace, che ogni tanto mancava a tutti e quattro.

“Comunque regà” Luchino fu il primo ad interrompere il silenzio “vi devo dare una notizia. Non sono più la verginella del gruppo”

Trattenne il fiato, quasi aspettandosi che i suoi amici gli scoppiassero a ridere in faccia. Dopo tutte le volte in cui aveva annunciato a botta sicura che, alla certa festa si sarebbe fatto la certa tipa, ora non gli avrebbero creduto…e invece.

“Anvedi Luchino! Cheers!!” Giò alzò la sua birra al cielo, per “festeggiare” l’evento e gli altri seguirono. Tutti si aspettavano qualche commento sarcastico di Elia, che invece guardava il fuoco con lo sguardo perso chissà dove.

“Ma chi è? L’hai conosciuta in vacanza?”

“No regà, voi non avete idea della fregna che c’è in Puglia! Stavolta devo proprio ringraziare i miei che hanno deciso di andare lì, e pure mio fratello. Si acchiappa una cifra facendo il fratello maggiore premuroso che si occupa di quello più piccolo…” e andò avanti con i particolari delle ben due ragazze con cui era stato, incoraggiato da Giò e Marti.

“Oh, Elì! Ma che c’hai? Non hai ascoltato una parola” Giò sembrava preoccupato, ed Elia si degnò finalmente di alzare gli occhi verso i suoi amici, e incrociò lo sguardo di Martino…comprensivo, incoraggiante, dolce…”Lo sa”, pensò un po’ infastidito. Beh naturale, a pensarci bene…

“Io…sto con una persona…mi sono innamorato”

E Martino sorrise. Un sorriso che non sfuggì a Giovanni. Marti sapeva qualcosa…ok, così erano pari, come quando lui sapeva di Niccolò e gli altri no. Ma la cosa gli dava comunque fastidio…possibile gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa anche nel caso di Elia?

“Elia Santini innamorato? E chi è la fortunata?” chiese Luchino, come sempre completamente ignaro della situazione.

Elia guardò Marti, sempre sorridente, e Giò, in trepidante attesa. Poi si girò verso Luca al suo fianco.

“Filippo Sava”

Marti annuì compiaciuto, Giovanni sorrise anche se, sì, doveva ammetterlo, stava proprio perdendo i colpi perché non si era accorto di niente!

“No dai, sul serio? Anche tu?” Luchino non si smentiva mai.

“Sì, sul serio, e sì, anch’io. Ma è una cosa diversa da Marti, a me piacciono anche le ragazze solo che…con lui è tutta un’altra cosa”

E così finalmente, dopo mesi di stato confusionale, Elia si aprì completamente ai suoi amici, accettando di fatto per la prima volta di essere bisessuale e di essere, in questo momento specifico, innamorato di un ragazzo. Perché non c’erano dubbi, da come Elia ne parlava, che fosse completamente andato per Filippo.

Dopo un tira e molla durato praticamente fin dal loro primo incontro a Capodanno, Elia aveva ceduto alla realtà quando Filo, senza neanche salutarlo o dirgli alcunché, se n’era andato al mare, al Conero, e aveva postato una foto della casa in affitto su Instagram con un post che non poteva essere più esplicito: “La casa è vuota, per ora…”  
Elia non aveva avuto il minimo dubbio che le vere parole volessero essere: “Ti aspetto, vieni da me?”  
E praticamente si precipitò da lui e si lasciò completamente andare ad un sentimento che finora aveva solo potuto immaginare.

“E qui ci sta un altro cheers!”

Di nuovo birre alzate al cielo.

“E voi due, piccioncini? Foto delle vacanze piene di cuoricini, abbiamo notato…”

Martino arrossì un po’. Era vero, era stata un’estate tutta di cuoricini la sua. 

Piano piano, anche i genitori di Niccolò si erano resi conto che stare con lui faceva star meglio loro figlio. Anche anche se Marti era più piccolo, con il giusto aiuto era in grado di gestire la situazione, e avevano lasciato loro i propri spazi per crescere come coppia. Niccolò era tornato a suonare il piano, il suo rendimento scolastico era migliorato, e seguiva la terapia che il suo nuovo psichiatra aveva trovato, con enormi benefici per tutti.   
Insomma, da quando Martino aveva deciso di rimanergli accanto, nonostante tutto, Niccolò era come nato una seconda volta. Aveva addirittura capitolato e accettato come regalo per la maturità uno smartphone!

“Siamo felici. Siamo felici e a volte ancora non mi rendo conto che possiamo davvero stare insieme come qualsiasi coppia innamorata”

Era stato un percorso lungo, quello per mostrarsi insieme in pubblico. E ancora oggi, Marti doveva ammettere che in Italia la gente li guardava come se fossero alieni. Quando erano stati a Barcellona e poi a Mallorca, dove i genitori di Niccolò avevano affittato casa il mese di Agosto, si era sentito libero. E aveva deciso, che d’ora in poi sarebbe stato così anche qui, e gli altri se ne potevano tranquillamente andare affanculo!

“Beh, regà, io vi ci devo assolutamente portare in Finlandia, a Helsinki sembra di stare su un altro pianeta”

Giò iniziò entusiasta a raccontare delle sue vacanze al sole di mezzanotte, con Tania, la ragazza che aveva dato una svolta alla sua vita, come diceva sempre.

Tania era di padre italiano e madre finlandese, nata in Italia, si era poi trasferita con la famiglia a Helsinki, per poi tornare a Roma per frequentare l’università. Si erano conosciuti ad una festa organizzata da amici comuni dei loro genitori durante le vacanze di Natale, e per Giovanni era stata una botta da cui non si sarebbe più ripreso. Colpo di fulmine, secco, brutale. E ovviamente zero speranze che un diciassettenne potesse essere preso in considerazione da una quasi ventenne bella come una dea, intelligente e spiritosa.  
Il fato però ci aveva messo lo zampino, e li aveva fatti incontrare per caso poche settimane dopo ed avevano iniziato a conoscersi. E poi finalmente Giò aveva trovato il coraggio per chiederle di stare insieme, e contro ogni aspettativa, Tania aveva detto di sì. Erano perfetti insieme, belli da morire.

“Che dite se ci organizzassimo per andarci a Capodanno?”

“Zì ma farà un freddo mortale!” Martino non sembrava entusiasta all’idea, non era tanto tipo da paesi nordici lui…

“Eddai zì, è per stare tutti insieme e fare qualcosa di diverso! La famiglia di Tania e i suoi amici sono simpaticissimi”

“Per me si può fare” disse Elia

“Ma le finlandesi, come sono?”

“Luchì, era lì con Tania, secondo te può aver guardato le finlandesi?”

“E vabbeh, mica gli hanno cavato gli occhi”

“Luchì, lascia stare le finlandesi, non fanno proprio per te, so’ troppo alte!”

Scoppiarono tutti in una fragorosa risata.  
Era bello, davvero bello, ritrovarsi così com’era sempre stato.


	2. Messaggi della buona notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marti, Giò ed Elia mandano dei messaggi di buona notte ai rispettivi partner dopo la prima giornata al lago.  
> Ognuno si senta libero di aggiungere gli emoji che preferisce in ogni chat!

Con la scusa di un torcicollo e di un raffreddore beccato sull’aereo di ritorno dalle Baleari, Martino andò a dormire in casa, invece che in tenda con Giò. Tutti sapevano che in realtà era un’esagerazione, ma tutti capivano il motivo per cui, almeno per stasera, Marti voleva dormire in QUELLA camera, e nessuno ebbe da obiettare.

MARTI: Sono nel letto dove abbiamo fatto l’amore la prima volta…  
NICCO: E io in quello dove l’abbiamo fatto l’ultima…che ora, senza di te, è tremendamente scomodo!  
M.: Era scomodo anche prima, l’hai detto appena siamo arrivati!  
N.: Ma ora ancora di più  
M.: Bugiardo  
N.: Guastafeste…voleva essere un momento romantico  
M.: Allora, com’è andata la giornata?  
N.: Ho trovato un posto fighissimo durante una passeggiata, è un locale dove fanno musica dal vivo la sera, che di giorno è chiuso ma il custode simpaticissimo mi ha fatto entrare a suonare il piano  
M.: Fantastico! E com’è che non l’abbiamo visto quando c’ero anch’io?  
N.: E’ in una zona un po’ sperduta, ci devi proprio capitare. José è un mito, lui suona la chitarra classica e già abbiamo organizzato dei duetti per i prossimi giorni...magari mi insegna anche a strimpellare un po’

Martino sorrise. La musica era proprio il mondo perfetto per il suo Nicco, ed era contento che avesse deciso di seguire quella strada dopo il Liceo. Senza contare, che quando suonava il piano per lui, era super sexy ed incredibilmente bello, tutto assorto nel suo mondo…

M.: Sono felice che tu abbia trovato qualcosa per occupare le giornate  
N.: Anch’io! E i ragazzi come stanno?  
M.: Benone! Ci sono delle novità ma te le racconto quando ci vediamo settimana prossima  
N.: Ok…mi manchi…  
M.: Anche tu  
N.: Fai il bravo in quel letto senza di me  
M.: Sempre! Buona notte  
N.: Buona notte  
M.: Ti amo, Ni  
N.: Ti amo, Marti

**********

Elia sentiva Luca dormire profondamente…pareva un bambino, appena infilato nel sacco a pelo era crollato…che invidia!  
Nella penombra cercò il telefono per rispondere finalmente al messaggio che Filippo gli aveva mandato ore prima: “Come sta andando?”

ELIA: Ho detto ai ragazzi di noi…a quanto pare Marti già lo sapeva…  
FILIPPO: Gli ho solo mandato una faccina sorridente e un cuore quando sei venuto da me…ha fatto due più due  
E.: Sarebbe stato carino saperlo  
F.: Ok, vero…ma cambiava qualcosa?  
E.: No. Comunque l’hanno presa bene.  
F.: Bene…sei arrabbiato?

Elia ci pensò un attimo…no, non era arrabbiato…anche se nessuno al mondo aveva la capacità di dargli i nervi come Filippo Sava! Che poi era bravissimo a farsi perdonare ed Elia dimenticava in un istante il motivo per cui si era arrabbiato…

E.: Ovvio che no  
F.: Un paio di amici mi hanno chiesto se possono stare da me giusto per un paio di giorni, quindi da domani non sarò più solo  
E.: Mmmhhh  
F.: Ti dispiace?  
E.: Forse mi dà un pochino fastidio  
F.: Anche tu sei con i tuoi amici, e a me non dà fastidio. So che ne avete bisogno ogni tanto, e credo sia una cosa bellissima  
E.: I miei amici non sono potenzialmente interessati a saltarmi addosso  
F.: Sei geloso?  
E.: Forse  
F.: Elia…  
E.: Sì, sì sono geloso, ok?  
F.: Beh, gli amici in questione sono una COPPIA ETERO di compagni di università  
E.: Ah…  
F.: Me l’avevano chiesto anche altre persone “potenzialmente interessate a saltarmi addosso”, ma ho detto di no sapendo che ti avrebbe dato fastidio  
E.: Davvero?  
F.: Sì  
E.:…ho fatto la figura del coglione eh?  
F.: Un po’ sì…ma è bello sapere che ci tieni a me al punto da essere geloso  
E.: Lo sai benissimo quanto ci tengo a te  
F.: Non me l’hai mai detto  
E.: E di sicuro non te lo dirò ora, via messaggio!

Una strana ansia si stava impossessando di lui…sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dire a Filippo “Sono innamorato di te”, ma la cosa gli metteva un’agitazione mai provata prima. Sembrava quasi una cosa più grande di lui, incontrollabile, che avrebbe potuto avere chissà quali conseguenze sulla sua vita. Ora lui glielo stava chiedendo, ma davvero Elia non voleva che succedesse così. Gliel’avrebbe detto al loro ritorno a Roma. Avrebbero fatto l’amore e poi, finalmente, gli avrebbe detto tutto quello che in quegli otto mesi gli era passato per la testa.

F.: Elia Santini, mi manderai al manicomio un giorno o l’altro…  
E.: Arriverà il momento giusto  
F.: Allora spetterò…nel frattempo, buona notte  
E.: Notte

**********

Giovanni si sentiva…sereno, in pace col mondo, felice, completo? Forse tutte le cose insieme. Stare lì con i suoi migliori amici era una bella sensazione, e saperli tutti felici, come del resto lo era lui, rendeva tutto ancora meglio.

GIOVANNI: Hey, è diventato buio lassù?  
TANIA: Hey! Più o meno sì. Siamo rientrati da poco da un concerto bellissimo all’aperto. Voi?  
G.: Marti dorme in casa perché pare abbia il torcicollo per l’aria condizionata dell’aereo, Elia e Luca credo si siano già addormentati nell’altra tenda  
T.: Piccino il mio Marti, è proprio un cucciolo!  
G.: Seehhh…un giorno ti spiegherò…  
T.: ????  
G.: Niente, lascia stare…comunque, grandi novità nei contrabbandieri. Luchino ha perso la verginità ed Elia è innamorato!  
T.: Ma dai????? Sarete finalmente fieri di Luchino, o no?  
G.: Sì beh, ci preoccupavamo solo della sua salute, sai com’è…  
T.: Come no…e Santini?  
G.: Non ci crederai mai ma pare stia con Filippo Sava  
T.: Era ora!  
G.: Cosaaaaa?????? Lo sapevi anche tu?  
T.: Giò, ho gli occhi per guardare…a una ragazza certe cose non sfuggono…immagino Martino lo sapesse, visto che lui e Filippo sono amici  
G.: Credo di sì, non ha detto niente ma non sembrava sorpreso…e comunque questo tuo sesto senso un po’ mi dà fastidio  
T.: Mamma Orsa è gelosa perché i suoi cuccioli crescono…  
G.: Non sono “gelosa”, mi spiace solo che non vengano a parlarmi quando c’è qualcosa che non va

Giò sbuffò…davvero questa cosa che non si fosse accorto di nulla e che quelli che erano i suoi migliori amici non l’avessero considerato “meritevole” di confidarsi gli dava fastidio. Lui l’avrebbe sicuramente fatto. 

T.: Dai giogio, non pensarci troppo, devi essere solo felice per tutti!  
G.: Lo sono…sai, è stato bello oggi, ritrovarsi così, come facevamo sempre, e scoprire che anche se abbiamo una vita al di fuori del gruppo, quando siamo insieme siamo sempre quattro deficienti patentati  
T.: Hai veramente un cuore d’oro, lo sai vero? Che fortunata che sono, ad averci anch’io un posticino  
G.: Tu hai quello più grande…  
T.: Non credo, ma va bene così, perché quando vi vedo insieme capisco esattamente cosa vuol dire l’amicizia  
G.: Ok…allora facciamo che ognuno dei contrabbandieri ha un posto, ma tu ne occupi almeno due  
T.: Ahahahaha, affare fatto! Ora dormo, domani sveglia presto per preparare il pic nic  
G.: Mina rakastan sinua *  
T.: Mina**

* "Ti amo" in finlandese  
** "Anch'io", sempre in finlandese


	3. Il Capodanno dell'Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la clip di stasera, si può finalmente dire "Share the Love!"...e qui di love ce n'è in abbondanza.

Per quanto Tania li avesse preparati, il freddo di Helsinki al 28 di Dicembre era una cosa che i contrabbandieri (+ Filippo e Niccolò) non avrebbero mai dimenticato…come caspita facevano a sopravvivere quelli per 5 mersi all’anno così?

Però Giò aveva ragione, sembrava davvero un altro mondo e la famiglia e gli amici di Tania li avevano accolti a braccia aperte.

Quel Capodanno 2019 con la neve, a -15°, mangiando un miscuglio terribile di piatti tipici italiani e finlandesi, sarebbe passato alla storia come il Capodanno dell’Amore. Non solo per le tre coppie felici ed innamorate presenti, ma anche per Luchino, che aveva solennemente deciso, dopo quelle prime esperienze estive, di concedersi un anno di “sesso sabbatico” senza coinvolgimenti sentimentali. A detta sua, avrebbe così recuperato il tempo perduto e capito bene tutti i trucchi del mestiere, che gli sarebbero serviti quando avrebbe trovato quella giusta di cui innamorarsi.

I contrabbandieri avevano scosso la testa e alzato gli occhi al cielo, quando Luchino se n’era uscito con questa cosa, ma Niccolò e Filippo l’avevano approvato ed incoraggiato, e lui ne andava molto fiero.

Ora, il problema era che le finlandesi erano effettivamente moooolto alte…troppo alte per lui…tranne una cugina di secondo grado di Tania, che, pur sempre un po’ più alta di lui, era decisamente abbordabile. E diventò quindi il suo target nei giorni precedenti il 31 per far sì che si rispettasse il detto per cui “Chi tromba a Capodanno, tromba tutto l’anno”.

E così, dopo aver aspettato i fuochi di mezzanotte sul mare, aver mangiato rigorosamente cotechino e lenticchie una volta tornati a casa, ed aver intonato canti popolari vari, Luchino salutò gli altri per andare a casa di Helmi. 

Giò e Tania rimasero dai suoi, mentre Martino, Niccolò, Filippo ed Elia avevano a disposizione l’intera casa dei vicini di Tania, che erano via per le feste e ospitavano volentieri gli amici italiani della ragazza.

Ognuno nella sua stanza, finalmente al caldo del suo letto, festeggiò come si deve la fine di un anno importante e l’inizio di uno nuovo, che avrebbe portato sicuramente tante altre novità I contrabbandieri avrebbero avuto la maturità e ancora dovevano scegliere cosa fare da grandi ma tutti sapevano che l’amore che avevano trovato nel 2019, li avrebbe accompagnati anche in quella nuova decade che iniziava il 1° Gennaio 2020.

**********

Marti e Nicco erano quasi completamente coperti dal soffice piumone.   
Niccolò aveva appoggiato l’orecchio sul cuore di Martino, che batteva ancora forte dopo aver fatto l’amore…o forse era solo perché erano insieme, pelle contro pelle. Ogni volta, nonostante fosse passato tanto tempo dalla loro prima volta, Marti era sorpreso dalle reazioni del suo corpo al contatto con quello di Niccolò. Perdeva completamente il controllo di sé, il cuore accelerava quasi a voler esplodere, un calore infinto lo avvolgeva e dove Nicco passava con le sue mani o la sua bocca, la pelle quasi diventava insensibile.

C’era un’alchimia tra di loro che non si era affievolita di una virgola, anzi.

La consapevolezza di dover vivere giorno per giorno, di aver affrontato e superato dure prove, che non erano di scuro finite, li aveva resi più forti ed uniti che mai.

“Credo di poter dire che questo è il miglior capodanno della mia vita” disse Nicco con un filo di voce, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri nella mente di Martino.

“Io non ho nessun dubbio a riguardo”

Con una mano, Martino accarezzava i capelli arruffati di Niccolò, con l’altra, disegnava cerchi sul dorso della mano che il suo ragazzo aveva lasciato abbandonata sul suo petto.

“Grazie…per aver creduto in me, in noi…per essere venuto a prendermi su quel terrazzo un anno fa e non avermi più lasciato”

Fu una specie di pugnalata. Ogni singolo momento, fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva visto Niccolò era impresso a fuoco nella mente di Martino, ed ora tutto il dolore provato quando credeva di averlo perso per sempre lo travolse come un fiume in piena. Ed era assurdo perché l’uomo della sua vita era lì con lui…  
Marti non riuscì ad impedirsi di piangere e Nicco si alzò subito su un gomito per guardarlo, spaventato…l’ultima cosa al mondo che voleva era far piangere il suo Martino.

“Marti…”

Lui prese il viso di Niccolò tra le mani e sorrise per tranquillizzarlo. Perché in fondo quelle erano lacrime di gioia, perché alla fine Nicco era suo e dopo quello che avevano passato, niente e nessuno gliel’avrebbe mai strappato dalle mani.

“Tranquillo, è tutto a posto…solo un ricordo che mi ha attraversato la mente”

Ni sembrava davvero preoccupato.

“Ni, sei la cosa migliore che potesse mai capitarmi”

Le lacrime non scendevano più e il “sorriso per Niccolò”, quello che Martino faceva solo quando era con lui o parlava di lui e che gli illuminava il viso di amore e felicità, si riaffacciò.

Niccolò sentì una fitta al cuore.

“E anche la peggiore…”

A volte pensava che Martino fosse davvero troppo per lui. Non aveva fatto niente per meritarsi di avere al suo fianco un ragazzo così meraviglioso, eppure lui c’era, lottava con lui contro la malattia, incoraggiava le sue idee. Con lui si sentiva una persona vera, non un povero ragazzo disturbato che doveva essere tenuto d’occhio.  
Ma sapeva che la malattia non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato, e aveva una paura fottuta che un giorno, tutto questo sarebbe stato un peso troppo grande da sopportare per Martino, e si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo solo…

Marti chiuse gli occhi per un solo secondo, poi tornò a guardare Niccolò che quasi tratteneva il respiro, aspettando la sua reazione a quella frase.

“A volte lo sei stato, sì. Ma la parte migliore supera di gran lunga quella peggiore, e mi basta guardarti negli occhi o tenerti per mano per essere assolutamente certo che niente può farmi star bene come stare con te, con tutto quello che questo comporta”

“Ti amo, Martino Rametta, uomo della mia vita”

Niccolò gli posò un bacio lieve sulle labbra.

“Com’è che diceva il buon Cesare? Per quanta strada c’è da fare, amerai il finale? Beh, io il finale l’ho amato, Niccolò Fares, uomo della mia vita”

*********

Erano sdraiati uno di fronte all’altro, lo sguardo soddisfatto di chi ha appena avuto esattamente quello che voleva ed ora era in pace col mondo, le mani e le gambe intrecciate, per lasciare meno spazio possibile tra i loro corpi.

“Esattamente un anno fa, ci siamo conosciuti ufficialmente”

Stavano pensando entrambi la stessa cosa, e Filippo l’aveva tradotta in parole.

“E ci siamo anche dati il primo bacio”

“Cosa? Quello non era un bacio degno di questo nome…eri talmente ubriaco e fumato che sinceramente non pensavo neppure che ti ricordassi di averlo fatto!”

E invece, Elia se lo ricordava eccome quel bacio incasinato partito quasi per gioco, era stata la svolta della sua vita, anche se in quel momento preciso non l’aveva realizzato.

“Stai scherzando? Ovvio che me lo ricordo…mi ha ossessionato per giorni…non mi ero mai sentito così”

Era sincero, e Filippo ne fu veramente colpito. Aveva sempre pensato che quel primo episodio non contasse, si era talmente convinto che Elia non se lo ricordasse neanche, da essere arrivato a pensare di averlo solo immaginato.

Elia Santini era una continua fonte di sorprese per lui, che gli aveva messo sotto sopra l’esistenza in quattro e quattr’otto. Perché Elia era esagerato e vulcanico in tutto, e quando gli passava una cosa per la testa, trovava il modo di farla. E ovviamente lui non riusciva mai a dirgli di no, tranne quando, esasperato dalla continua indecisione di Elia sull’ufficializzare quella ormai, ai suoi occhi, era una relazione stabile, lo piantò a Roma ad Agosto e se andò al mare a Numana da solo.

Non l’aveva fatto per farsi correre dietro, voleva solo che il ragazzo capisse davvero cosa voleva, e anche lui aveva bisogno di stare un po’ da solo per “disintossicarsi” da una storia che era iniziata come un passatempo piacevole ed era diventata una cosa molto seria per lui.

Perché Filippo non poteva negare che era innamorato pazzo di Elia.

“Hey, sei ancora qui?”

Elia diede un leggero pizzico a Filo, assorto nei suoi pensieri.

“Non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto”

Elia si morse il labbro…Dio, quant’era bello il suo Filippo, soprattutto quando lo guardava come adesso, mostrando esattamente quello che provava per lui. Il suo cuore prese ad accelerare i battiti e il suo   
cervello gli diede un solo ed unico input “Diglielo!”

“Ti amo”

Filippo trattenne il respiro e aspettò che Elia si accorgesse di aver detto una cazzata e si rimangiasse tutto.

Perché per quanto lui lo amasse e fossero ormai ufficialmente una coppia da mesi, avevano sempre girato intorno alla questione “amore” senza mai essere espliciti. Filippo voleva aspettare che Elia fosse pronto a dirlo per primo, ed era ormai rassegnato che quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato.

“Pizzicami di nuovo!”

Elia si aspettava tutt’altra reazione, onestamente, ma fece come Filo gli aveva chiesto, anche perché non era in grado di formulare pensieri o parole coerenti dopo aver sputato il rospo.

“Ora dillo ancora”

Filippo sorrideva, anzi no, emanava pura gioia da tutto il suo viso ed Elia si lasciò contagiare.

“Ti amo” disse sorridendo

“Ti amo anch’io, non hai idea di quanto”

“Forse ti conviene dimostrarmelo…”

E fecero di nuovo l’amore, questa volta con una consapevolezza ed un’intensità diverse, mai provate prima. Perché finalmente si erano detti la sola cosa che contava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora che ho rotto il ghiaccio con Skam e lo scrivere in italiano, credo che pubblicherò altre storie, diverse idee mi si stanno affacciando alla mente perchè i nostri Rames (e gli Elippo) sono una fonte inesauribile di tenerezza, ma sono anche decisamente "hot"...
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno trovato il tempo per leggermi! <3


End file.
